This invention relates to an apparatus and method of controlling any equipment capable of accepting commands from a binary code receiver. The invention is adapted to both train an operator and to transmit the input of an operator to a number of devices such as a typewriter, musical instrument or any equipment requiring instructions such as a helicopter, an airplane, and the like.